Season One Minor Characters
This page lists the minor characters who have made brief guest roles or appearances in Season One on ''Beauty and the Beast''. To avoid repeats, each character is listed under the episode he or she first appeared in. Pilot #'Lila' – is a waitress, she worked with Catherine at a bar in 2003. #[[Vanessa Chandler|'Vanessa Chandler']] – Catherine's mother who was killed by two gunmen in 2003. #'Zeke '– is Catherine's jerk ex-boyfriend. #'Zeke's Girlfriend' – She was the one Zeke dumped Catherine for. #'Alex Webster' – was Ashley Webster's husband. He had on affair with her assistant Emily and convinced her that the only standing in their way of ending up together was some pretend pre-nup. #'Emily' – was Ashley Webster's assistant. She killed Ashley in 2012 so she could be with her husband. #'Chloe London' – worked with Ashley, they were rivals. After Ashley's death Chloe took over job. #[[Thomas Chandler|'Thomas Chandler']] – Catherine and Heather's father, Vanessa's widower. Proceed with Caution #'Larry' – IT member of the Special Crimes Unit. Catherine called him to fix her laptop after it crashed. #'Jemma Parker' – was murdered at ballet dance studio. #'Phillippe Bertrand' – he assaulted Jemma and then killed her. #'Victoria Hansen' – was Jemma's understudy and friend. #'Julio Ramirez '– works at a ballet studio and was once a suspect in Jemma Parker's death. #'Julio's Mother' – Julio lives with her. #'Josh' – Heather's boyfriend. She broke up with him before Thomas' wedding. All In #'Detective Wolansky' – Tess' misogynist ex-partner. #'Judge Hanson '– was an immigration judge. He was murder in a parking lot. #'Sam' – was a bartender. He ran over Judge Hanson with Iris's car and tried to pin Hanson's murder on Iris, but he got caught. #'Iris Sodkovic' – was a suspect in Judge Hanson's death, but was later vindicated after the real killer was caught. #'Silverfox' – was a Muirfield agent. He was killed by Vincent. Basic Instinct #'Tommy Holt' – was beaten and left for dead by Lois Whitworth when she realized that he was dating her daughter. #'Zachary Holt' – Tommy Holt's father. #'Lois Whitworth'– is Clarissa Whitworth's mother. Lois' husband left her in horrible debt, and she was depending on her daughter marrying someone wealthy to help get her out of it. When she found out that her daughter was dating Tommy, she attacked him and left him for dead. #'Clarissa Whitworth' – She was secretly dating Tommy. She helped Catherine and Tess find evidence against her mother. Saturn Returns #'Amy' – was in witness protection for many years, hiding from the man who she saw killed her parents. She is engaged to Dr. Michael Walters. #'Dr. Michael Walters' – is Amy's fiancé. He was once kidnapped by the man who killed Amy's parents. #'Sara Holland' – J.T's girlfriend and co-worker. #'Claire Sinclair' – Evan's girlfriend whom he met online; later revealed to be working for Muirfield. #'Store Clerk' – was held at gunpoint by robber who tried to steal from the cash register, but was saved by Vincent. Worth # Brooke Chandler – Thomas' fiancée, later wife. Out of Control #'Peter Hollingsworth III' – was Evan's intern, he was also a serial killer. Vincent killed him when he kidnapped Evan. Trapped #'Jake Riley' – A young pop star, who was being targeted by his manager so he could write a bestseller book about his death. #'Lafferty' – Fellow soldier in Vincent's unit. She lapsed into a blackout, a side effect as a result of the experiments, and was presumably killed when Muirfield was shut down. Bridesmaid Up # Sabrina Meyer – wife of Drake and owner of Finest Matches, a matchmaking service. Her main promotion was getting woman to believe they could get a husband as good as hers. She killed a client to protect her husband and business, but was discovered by Catherine. She tried to kill Catherine as revenge, and was shot and killed by Catherine. # Drake Meyer – husband of Sabrina; he was running a Ponzi scheme that was discovered by one of Sabrina's clients. Sabrina killed him, and Drake covered up the crime. He was arrested for corporate fraud, though, ruining Sabrina's career. Seeing Red # Alex Salter – Vincent's ex-fiancée. # Connor Sorvino – An ex-con who became obsessed with Alex. He started stalking her when she wouldn't return his affections. He was killed by Vincent when he tried to kidnap Alex. On Thin Ice # Noah Hawkes – Wealthy businessman whose wife, Lisa, was killed in a skydiving accident. He dated his CFO, Pam Davis, before meeting Lisa. # Pam Davis – CFO of Noah Hawkes' company who used to date him. He left her to marry Lisa, so Pam killed Lisa by cutting her skydiving parachute so Noah would come back to her. # Dr. Sorenson – member of Muirfield who is also Claire's partner. Killed in the explosion of the chemical plant set by J.T. and Vincent to fake the Vigilante's death. Trust No One # Journalist – Alex's friend who she asked to look into Muirfield. He was killed by Dr. Sorenson when his digging was discovered. # Darius Bishop – brother of Joe who was a nightclub promoter; he took an interest in Heather. He was accidentally killed by Vincent when he tried to shoot Heather, forced by the loan sharks he owed money to. Tough Love # Gregory Cole – loan shark who was working for an East Coast crime syndicate. Darius owed him money; when Heather came upon Gregory beating Darius, she was knocked out and Gregory forced Darius to shoot her. Vincent stopped Darius, and killed Gregory. # Ray Scheckman – leader of East Coast crime syndicate. Tried to force Darius to return money that he owed, but was discovered by Heather. He forced Darius to shoot Heather, who was stopped by Vincent. Cat & Vincent found Ray and made him to come forward; he was killed by Gabe to keep him quiet. Any Means Possible # Curtis Roth – member of East Coast crime syndicate who reports to Ray Scheckman. Vincent went to him to draw out Ray. # Garnett – officer who was brought on by Joe to find the Vigiliante (Vincent). He was believed to be hired to kill Vincent, but was revealed to be working for Gabe to capture Vincent alive. He was killed by Vincent when he tried to capture him. # Eddie Newell – officer hired by Joe to find the Vigilante. Believed initially to be ordered to kill Vincent, but was actually working for Gabe to capture Vincent alive. He was killed by Catherine trying to capture Vincent. # Kyle – agent of Muirfield who was tracking Vincent; used Evan to track Vincent down, but later killed Evan when he helped Catherine & Vincent escape. Insatiable # Lola Lang – Woman who was saved by Vincent when he killed her attacker. Heart of Darkness # Paul Davis – Muirfield doctor who worked with Vanessa. Tried to warn Catherine that she was in danger, but was killed before he could give the message. Playing with Fire # Tyler – Gabe's girlfriend who was after Muirfield and was helping Gabe find a cure for his cross-species DNA. She was killed by Robert Reynolds. # Kirk Iverson – medical examiner who replaced Evan. Anniversary # Mayor Janine Stafford – was shot by a sniper at a park re-dedication who was actually trying to shoot Gabe, standing right next to her. # Detective Morelli – officer at the 125th precinct who suspected Joe and Tess of being in a relationship. Joe had him transferred to stop his questions. Date Night # Chewy Bustamonte – member of the Bustamonte crime family who targeted Gabe for building a RICO case against him, then tried to go after Vincent & Catherine, who were witnesses. # Robert Reynolds – FBI Agent in charge of Muirfield operation. Also revealed to be Catherine's biological father. Never Turn Back # Muirfield Agent – assisted Reynolds in finding & killing Gabe and capturing Vincent. Category:A to Z Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters